


Gold is What it's Worth

by thestoryteller_writer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: "Night Night" Bergara - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, M/M, Mob AU, Platonic Relationships, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara, mob, mobster, platonic, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryteller_writer/pseuds/thestoryteller_writer
Summary: It was a risk that was worth it all. He had changed his name and even changed the cities he lived in. He goes by a few names, but most recently he goes by “Ricky Goldsworth”. Ricky was a secluded guy; many would label him as “introverted” and “eccentric”. This was far from lies, as his human interaction was cut down to only operating his own Mob.He was a successful businessman, so why would he change his own identity? Why would a rich, enchanting, sociopathic, man even think of leaving his town? It was fear. For once, even for a fleeting moment, he felt an emotion; And it was fear. He had messed up bad, and now the police were on his trail. He did what he could, and left for Krico, California. For the most part, a secluded city, but busy enough that one more man added to the population won’t stir up gossip.He had hoped to lie low but with his horrible coping skill, he murdered once again. However, this wasn’t a simple game anymore. He met a man of another realm, and now he had to deal with this child in a man's body and the drama he drags along with him.With this creature and heavens wonders on him, he has to learn quickly what to do. Or else, he won’t be seeing that sun for much longer.





	1. Chapter 1 {Welcome to Krico!}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This book/individual chapters are prone to edits and changes. Thank you for your patience and cooperation, and sorry for any inconveniences on your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,620

> _“The first few steps are always the hardest, but once you get on your feet and do it a thousand times it's suddenly second nature! So don’t give up, alright kid?”_

The rain fell hard on the ground outside the dim city office. A black SUV ] with tinted windows slowly rolled up to the building and a standard-sized male of mixed ethnicity stepped out of the car. He wore a suit and had brown hair and stubble. He pulled out his luggage and turned to the car.

“See you around boss, good luck,” The driver said, his voice sobering the other male as he nodded curtly, gripping onto his luggage before grabbing his cane. He slammed the door and rushed under the awning of the city office. The male turned around to watch the last bit of the car leave the parking lot and down the road. His chest tightened, this would be the last time he would ever see or work with his Mob again if everything goes as planned.

He shook his head, turning back to the door and entering the building. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, appearing weak would only make this visit all the worse.

“Hello!” Called the cheerful receptionist. She clicked away at her keyboard, only glancing up slightly before turning her computer to finish writing. He walked up, a suitcase being towed in one hand and his cane in the other.

“Hello, I’m here on a visit to Mayor Andice Kendall?” He said, attempting his most charming smile.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked as she stopped typing. She swirled in her seat to give him her full attention.

“Well, not necessarily. He’s an old friend of mine you see, and I know he isn’t busy. It shouldn’t be too much of a hassle hm?” He pushed on.

“I’m sorry sir, but he only accepts appointments only.” She gave him an apologetic smile. “I can book one for some time this week if you like? He should be available-”

“No!” He cut her off loudly. He cringed slightly at the loudness of his voice, and clearing his throat he continued, “I need to talk to him today is what I mean. I’m sure I can pay you in... other ways Marcel?” He gave a suggestive wink, reading off her nametag. The receptionist turned completely red. She turned away and then turned back to him.

“I-I don’t think that’ll be necessary sir. But I’ll see what I can do, What is your name?” She picked up a phone to her right and putting it against her ear as she dialed it.

“Goldsworth. Ricky Goldsworth. I called ahead of time to visit.”

She nodded and a voice was heard on the phone.

She answered, “Hello? Mr. Kendall? A man named Ricky Goldsworth is here to see you-” She was cut off, Ricky barely hearing a frantic, yelling voice on the other side of the line. He suppressed a smirk, how he missed hearing the fear in people's voices when he talked to them.

“A-Absolutely! Right away sir!” She hung the phone up and turned to Ricky, “He will see you now. He’s on floor three and all the way down the left hall in his office.” She waved a dismissive hand in the general direction and turned to face her computer.

“Thank you, dear.” He gave a small smile and turned towards the elevators. The second his face was out of sight he held a grimace with a hint of disgust. How easy it was to get what you want if you appealed to certain things.It all works so well, especially when you make someone uncomfortable.

He got to the third floor without a problem, not noticing many people in the halls he made a beeline for the office and knocked.

“Come in!” Called out an older male voice. Ricky entered without hesitation, staring down a wary man in his chair. The mayor was a bald, pale, man, he looked withered away with stress. Kendall had faded blue eyes and wore a striped gray and white suit with a black tie. On his desk was a picture of some grandkids and him playing, and another showed a woman that was presumably his daughter. His desk was littered with papers and a single monitor off to his far left.

“Oh! Rya-”

“Shush!” He hissed, slamming the office door behind him. The anxious mayor jumped and played with a pen in his hands.

“It’s Ricky Goldsworth, and you will call me by that name,” He snapped, sitting down.

“Yes Mr. Goldsworth,” He grumbled, glaring down at his pen then up at him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were-”

“I’m moving in. I want the top house,” He deadpanned.

“What- sir you can’t just do that!” He exclaimed. “You can’t just tell me you’re moving in Ricky and demand a house!”

“I don’t think you heard me,” Said Ricky, his words holding promise and underlying rage, “I want the best in your neighborhood, I want it stocked with food-”

“Sir!”

“I want servants as well, butlers, maids, and you’re going to be one of them as well.”

“I will not be your butler! Have you gone mad Bergara?” Ricky flinched at his original name as Kendall exclaimed standing up, “I will not be doing what you are demanding. I will not listen to the words of a mad man! You are no longer my employer, so if this is all you have to say then I suggest you take your leave Mr. Goldsworth.” His voice went low and he slammed his hands on his desk. Ricky watched with amusement in his eyes.

“No. I don’t think this is how it’s going to go,” He began, “So maybe the butler thing was a little far fetched, though you seem to remember your previous job with me. That’s wonderful! You should remember I never take no as an answer,” Ricky’s voice changed in diameter quickly. His once cheerful voice was filled with unsurfaced rage. The mayor took a shaky breath in, glaring at the ex-mobster before sitting down.

“Fine. I’ll… I’ll find you a place to live in. I’ll get a furnished house, just don’t kill. One kill-”

“And what? You’ll call the police on me?” Ricky leaned back in his chair, “They’ll do a cute little investigation and slowly they’ll learn about my ranks. Like a snake, they’ll slither into them to learn all they can. Then, suddenly, they’ll hear your name said with ease. They’ll hear all the _bad_ things you’ve done,” He taunted, a sinister smile tugged at his lips. Ricky’s brown eyes meeting the weary gray ones. “You don’t need to worry much however mayor, I don’t plan on causing Hell on Earth. I’m just lying low for a little for a while.” Ricky got up from his chair, grabbing his luggage and the cane he had set to lean on his chair.

“So what you’re just gonna leave? Just like that huh?” Kendall asked in disbelief. Ricky got to the door, hovering over the doorknob before smirking to himself and turning his head slightly to see the mayor.

“No… you’re right. I’ll be needing a birth certificate and some records that prove that I, Ricky Goldsworth, do in fact live here and have always lived here. Working at some sort of job that gave me fast money,” Ricky said nonchalantly. The mayor puffed out in anger.

“Oh and how am I supposed to do that! Huh?” He snapped.

“Hm. I’m not sure. I guess that’s your problem,” He shrugged, “Call me when you’ve got the house and records. I’ll be at a nearby motel in case you need me.” With that, Ricky left the room. After shutting the door and walking a few steps he can hear something hitting the mayor's office door and a groan of disapproval along with a string of curses coming from the elderly man.

Ricky smirked victoriously and walked out of the city office. He barely paid a glance at the receptionist as he left.

When he left the building, the rain had cleared. It was close to sunset, and the storm was a little off from the town now. Ricky whipped out his phone, calling a Lyft. He had a feeling he would be enjoying this week immensely.

It was twenty minutes later when he found himself standing in a hotel lobby. The Lyft ride was relatively quiet, and any small talk was basically impossible. Ricky had made sure all conversations were dead ends. Eventually, the driver stopped trying and focused on the road.

He dinged the bell in the motel lobby multiple times, tossing his cane between both hands idly while his suitcase sat at his side.

“Whatchu need?” Said a male, probably in his late teens early twenties. He was clearly high and had shaggy brown hair. His name is labelled upside down but read “Dan”.

“A room,” Ricky deadpanned, his eyes cutting into the receptionists.

“Rad dude, sign here and it’s like fifty per night.” Ricky nodded and let the cane lean on the receptionist’s counter as he signed a piece of paper.

“Where you from?” Dan asked, twirling a coin in his hand.

“Oh, just from down the road.”

“Yeah, but where-” Ricky finished signing and slammed the pen on the table. Smiling sickeningly sweet.

“How about you shut the fuck up and do your fucking job?” His voice never faltered from the cheerful tone. The receptionist blinked and leaned under the counter, grabbing a set of keys and giving it to him.

“There you go bruh, have a lit day,” He grumbled before stumbling back into the backroom. Ricky shook his head in exasperation and sighed. He glanced at the keys, a faded rubber number 15 hung off them.

He grabbed his cane and luggage and made his way up to his room. It was on the second floor of the small hotel.

Once he got to the room, he collapsed into the musty bed. He could feel a headache coming on from the smell of the room but at this very moment he could really care less. He could sleep even with a corpse lying beside him right now.

He let out a snort at that thought before sitting up. Rubbing his face tiredly. Ricky got up and grabbed his luggage, tossing it on the bed and flipping it open. There were standard things in the small bag. Clothes, his personal care, a Glock under the clothes, and a picture on top of it all.

His hands drifted over the picture, creases almost made it impossible to tell what the picture was. Ricky knew though, it was once a family. His family. A young woman stood holding two younger children, their smiles eternally in the picture. Ricky smiled faintly, thumbing over the woman. He turned the picture over and read the back. ‘We miss you! Love, Helen and the kids’.

He put the picture back tenderly and grabbed his clothes. Pushing all thoughts of his family out of his mind and moved like a robot. He showered and got changed, once he got out of the bathroom the room was entirely dark. Night had befall Krico. Ricky went and laid in bed. He tossed and turned nearly all night before sleep had taken over.

Nightmares followed with the darkness. Screams and shouts. Ricky tried to maneuver in the dark but something kept pulling him back.

“Ryan!” A desperate female scream called out. Ricky’s eyes widened, he could smell smoke.

“Helen!” He cried out as he ran forward into the darkness. Slowly the darkness disintegrated and he was running towards a house. This house was rather small and was currently on fire.

He was frantic, tripping and stumbling over his own feet trying to get closer to the burning house.

“I’m coming! I’ll save you! Please hold on!” The closer he got the farther the house seemed. He watched with horror as he couldn’t get any closer to the house. The house was falling apart and the roof was caving in. He could still hear their screams in the house, so there was still a chance of life.

He tried again, he got onto the path towards the house before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back violently. Ricky whirled around, throwing the hand off him. What had grabbed him was a tall humanoid figure cloaked in the shadow. It had piercing gold eyes that cut through the darkness, its stare felt like it was staring straight at his soul.

“You can’t save them,” The figure stated. Ricky glared.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” He sneered, taking a few steps back. He felt the heat on his back and he turned his head. The house was gone, reduced to ashes. The screams had continued until they were abruptly cut off at the sound of a button. Ricky turned his head back and the tall figure smiled slightly and held up a voice recorder.

“Why don’t you try wasting your energy on something else instead of hunting ghosts?” With these words, the creature vanished. The scene around Ricky melted away. He was now in a sheriff's office, sitting in a chair. Across from him was a desk and a sheriff sitting there, looking tired and stressed out.

“Sir, calm down. It was a gas leak that exploded in the house-” Ricky knew better. He knew something else did it but nobody seemed to be listening to him.

“It wasn’t! Why doesn’t anyone investigate the house-?”

“We have! We’ve sent our best arson investigators sir and _nothing came up_! Please leave sir, or we’ll be forced to remove you from the premises at once.” The world melted around him again, and he found himself standing in a cemetery. Three graves right beside each other, all the names of his family.

Ricky no longer could feel. He stared down at the graves, unable to breathe. It felt so surreal. He wished it was all a very, very bad dream.

Ricky glanced over their graves one last time before turning on his heel and walking into the darkness behind him. His head down. Once he was shrouded in darkness he could feel heat licking him. Slowly, the darkness around him was replaced by flame.

“Even in dreams, you’re completely useless at defending those you love,” Came a voice from in front of him. Ricky slowly picked up his head and saw a throne. There sat a man from earlier, a smile tugged at his lips. “Pathetic really, but what can I say? You can’t control yourself! No one to blame for that. Well, maybe you could blame yourself...” With that, Ricky woke up.

He sat up violently, a cold sweat covering his body. He took a shaky breath, blinking a few times. He unconsciously looked over at his luggage bag that was still open, making sure the picture was still there. When he saw it, he got up and took a shower. Afterwards he changed into a suit for the day. As he combed his hair, applying a gel to keep it straight, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. It’s as if Ricky hasn’t slept in days. Which wasn’t true but these recent persistent nightmares seemed to be taking a toll on him, mentally and physically.

Ricky snorted, shaking his head slightly. Who knew that a killer would be haunted by nightmares of all things. Maybe he lost more than just emotions on that fateful day.

No matter what happened in those nightmares however, Ricky just couldn’t remember what happened in them after an hour.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 {Something else...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,420
> 
> Disclaimer: This book/individual chapters are prone to edits and changes. Thank you for your patience and cooperation, and sorry for any inconveniences on your soul.
> 
> Also sorry for the violence ahead of time. I wanted to get through to the reader that this man is NOT your friend. I didn't do it in a good way but I'm not rewriting this chapter again.

> _ “They always tell you from a young age to make a change in this world; they never specified what type of change.” _

It was a week until Ricky had enough and called the mayor himself. Ricky wasn’t a patient man, and Kendall has been testing him much more than he usually would’ve allowed.

When he called the mayor on his phone after so many attempts, he finally got to voicemail. 

“Hello! You have reached Mayor Kendall’s office number, please state your name, number, and the reason why you called and I’ll get back to you when I can!” Came an obnoxiously cheerful voice on the phone.

“Hello, it’s Goldsworth. Pick up the phone if you know what’s good for you.” After a few minutes, Ricky got a callback.

“Mr. Goldsworth! How is it going?” Came the elderly man's voice.

“Cut to it, what’s the holdup?” Asked Goldsworth.

“Well sir, we’ve been having issues. I need you to stay calm and patient-”

“Kendall, I’ve been nothing but respectful. I’ve been waiting for a week, stuck inside a disgusting motel. What’s really happening?” The other line was silent. “Stop hesitating. You’re cutting my patience, Kendall. You love your city and the people, but would anyone notice if a single lost soul was slaughtered?” With that, Ricky turned off the phone.

The ex-mobster was beyond pissed. He couldn’t believe it took him nearly a week to get hold of the mayor and in the end he only realised the mayor had done nothing at all to help him. He had to get rid of the stress. He couldn’t take it. He left his phone on the end table and left the motel room. It vibrated the whole time and made sound the whole time.

“Suh dude,” Greeted Dan as Ricky entered the lobby.

“Hello, Dan, can you show me to the dumpster in the back? I have some trash I need to throw out.” Ricky gave a small smile to him and Dan returned it, nodding and leading the way for Ricky out of the hotel.

“It’s back here my broski, just make sure to shut it when you’re done. We’re trying to keep away raccoons, ya know?” Ricky nodded, analyzing the back of the hotel. There was a forest on almost all sides of them, and the dumpster was against the back of the hotel. He fiddled with the cuffs of his white dress shirt, looking up at Dan.

“Why Dan, tell me, do you have a family?” Ricky asked as he grabbed black gloves from his pocket and fastened them. Dan nodded, giving him an odd look.

“Yeah, I got my mom and like five brothers. What about you?” Ricky thought for a moment, twirling the cane in his left hand.

“I don’t have anyone at home myself.” He walked towards the receptionist and brought up the end of his cane. “So tell me, Dan, would anyone miss you?” He popped the end of the cane off, revealing a thin clean sword. Bringing it to Dan's neck, he watched his eyes widen with terror.

“Would anyone hear the screams of a druggie?” Ricky taunted, letting the cold metal touch the receptionist's neck.

“What the Fuck-”

“Tut! No bad language!” Ricky pulled his sword away, then promptly stabbing the side of him with it. Dan screamed out in agony and doubled over.

“Quiet! Someone may hear you!” He hissed, pulling his sword out of Dan. He screamed out, falling to his knees.

“Please! Stop!” He begged. He attempted to stand up until Ricky kicked him back down to the ground. Dan fell over, clutching his side.

Ricky kneeled down, putting a hand on his shoulder. The man looked up, barely keeping to himself as he let out another yell of pain. Blood dripped from the killer's sword to his dress pants and blood started to get on his sleeves from Dan’s wound.

“Pray,” He hissed, “Pray to your pathetic excuse for a God. And then shut up, just fucking shut up!” Ricky screamed, standing up then kicking the man in the face. The receptionist let out a disgruntled sob.

Ricky placed a shoe on Dan’s chest and applied a little pressure. He let out another blood-curdling scream of pain and clawed at Ricky helplessly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ricky sneered, stabbing his chest again. Dan’s body jerked, his mouth opened and his eyes widened. His scream deafened by the sounds of gurgling.

“Whoops, I guess I got your lung. Now you can’t even speak, which is slightly dissatisfying but-” Dan’s hand grasped at Ricky’s ankle, his hand shaking. Ricky arched an eyebrow and leaned down again.

“You continue to try to fight even after you know you're dead? How... foolish,” He sneered, "However, since you seem so keen on living I'll give you something to carry to the other side. This isn't entirely your fault, mostly your friendly neighborhood mayor. He pissed me off, now I'm getting my payback by taking his peoples' life. See you in Hell buddy." Ricky patted the man on his shoulder and got up. Kicking away the grasping hand as he cleaned his blade with his hand. Then he threw the blood off of his hand and then sheathed it into the wood, making it look exactly like a cane again.

Ricky stared at the body for a bit. He got lost in his thoughts til the sound of footsteps brought him harshly back to reality.

“How… interesting,” Came a voice from behind Ricky. He tensed, recognizing the voice from something but not being able to pinpoint it.

“You kill- no, torture a man in cold blood yet give him a peace of mind? Even then you’re killing over the rage of another person who has nothing to do with the man at your feet?” Ricky rolled his eyes, not answering. Footsteps came from behind him and then went around him.

The man that now was inspecting the body was a lanky pale man. He had messed up brown hair and a brown stubble. He was unnaturally tall and wore a Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans. He had almost soft brown eyes but something sinister was hiding behind them. The man looked up from the body.

“Are you going to answer me or continue looking like a deer in headlights?” Ricky glared at the man, reaching down to his cane, getting ready to unsheath it again.

“Oh, so I get the silent treatment yet you’re willing to attempt to kill me?” The man walked over and stood in front of Ricky. He towered over him and the stranger bent down a little to meet eyes with the ex-mobster.

“Do it then. Kill me,” The man demanded. Ricky looked the man over but his attention was caught by the man's shadow. It had horns and a thin trident tail.

Ricky’s eyes darted back to the strangers and he backed up to the wall, holding his hands up in defeat.

“I don’t want to mess with you, after all, it would be too much of a cleanup process.” He maintained eye contact, holding the cane tightly in his hand.

“What? But I’m a witness! You’ve gotta kill me! Or else I may tell the police!” Exclaimed the man dramatically. Taking a step towards the ex-mobster.

“You wouldn’t do a thing like that now will you? I mean, you’d look a lot more suspicious than me,” Ricky said while he pushed his back into the wall. He did not want to be anywhere near that thing.

“Let’s get to know each other then!” Shane exclaimed. Joy leaked into every word he spoke.

“Well, let's… let’s begin with names,” Ricky’s eyes shot towards the creatures' shadow then back to him. “I’m… Night Night Bergara.”

“Oh but we both know that’s a lie,” The man took a few more steps closer to the man, now they were at least five feet apart. “I go by many names, but Shane Madej will be fine.”

“What are you? A demon?” Ricky blurted out, holding his cane up and pointing it towards Shane. Shane walked into the cane, grabbing it and holding it to his chest.

“Well, aren’t you a smart little boy.” He smirked and his eyes flashed gold. “Yes, I guess I am. Nothing you should really concern yourself about, because you seem particularly more heartless than I,” Shane says, looking over at the no longer breathing man below him.

Ricky watched with confusion and dug his cane a little harder into the demon's chest.

“Get out of my way,” Ricky growled. Shane turned his head back towards Ricky and raised an eyebrow.

“And why should I?” His voice was intimidating and quiet. The two held intense eye contact for a minute before Ricky lowered his cane.

“Do you wish to get caught cornering me against the wall with a dead body over there? Seems rather suspicious to me,” Ricky reasoned, keeping his tone steady. Shane simply smiled and slinked back a few feet, allowing Ricky to slowly maneuver around him. Keeping an eye on him, he went over to the body and began to pick it up. Ricky threw his cane to the ground and used both hands to drag the body over to the dumpster. He flipped Dan’s body in and wiped his hands off. He took a mental note to change clothes before he forgot.

He turned around to see Shane picking up his cane and unsheathing it. Swinging it like a child would with a stick.

“Put that down,” Ricky snapped, stalking over to the demon. Shane raised an eyebrow and pointed the sword at him once he got close enough. Ricky stopped, eyes widening slightly and glaring up at him.

“I really like this, so I think I’m going to keep it,” Shane said, not taking his eyes off the sword.

“You fucking bastard-”

“Also, Ricky Goldsworth? Really? You couldn’t think of any other name?” Shane looked at the killer, shaking his head with a disapproving look. “It’s obviously fake, I just gotta say.”

“I never asked for your opinion and you will give me back my fucking cane,” Ricky gaining courage and grabbing the blade lightly. Slowly pulled it from his grasp. Shane didn’t try to stop it, he just watched the man curiously.He snatched it all the way back once it was farther from Shane’s hand and grabbed the wooden bottom half of the cane to sheath it.

“Right, I’m leaving you here. I’ve got work to do-”

“But wasn’t that supposed to be a public kill little one? I mean, if you’re trying to get back at the mayor-”

“Okay, so how the fuck do you know about that issue? How do you even know my name for God's sake? Actually, no, shut up. Don’t talk to me,” Ricky snapped. Sighing, the killer made way towards the entrance.

“Oh come on! I saw you kill that boy so I think I deserve some knowledge of what’s going on in your brain,” Pushed Shane.

Ricky stopped and groaned.

“I can’t just walk around all bloody. I’ll be back, so don’t follow me you creep,” He rushed into the motel and quickly got to his room. The motel was on the side of town and had a pretty low rating so not a soul saw him. Even if someone saw him, they were either drunk or high out of their mind to really care.

He got changed and folded his suit, placing it in the corner of the room to be bleached down later and sanitized.

“Really? For a rich man this place is a dump! Where's the plants? The light? The smelly essence?” Ricky jumped and whirled around, Shane was leaning on the end of his bed, looking around the room.

“How did you-?”

“I’m a Demon, little boy. Don’t forget that,” Shane cut off, tapping his head. Ricky blinked then sighed.

“I’m in the process of getting something, alright? Just…” He opened his luggage and pulled out a polaroid. “Let’s go downstairs, shall we?”

Ricky left him, passing by a bystander in the lobby asking about where the receptionist was. Ricky shrugged and played it off as he hadn’t seen him at all today before rushing to get behind the motel.

He approached the dumpster, already seeing Shane leaning against it. This time wearing a suit with a black and white striped fedora. He looked up from the ground as Ricky approached him.

“You humans, you’re so slow!” He exclaimed. “I got changed and set up here in the minutes it took you.”

“Yeah, well some of us don’t have teleportation powers long legs,” Ricky snapped in defense.

“Long Legs? Ooh, I like that name.” Shane smirked as Ricky stood beside him. He opened the dumpster and took some pictures. Taking a total of five pictures of the bloody body.

“Who are you planning to send them off too?” Shane asked, watching Ricky intently.

“I don’t think I need to tell you, now do I?” He responded, not looking in his direction as he waved the film around. The pictures took a few minutes to fade in.

“Why polaroids?”

“Well, I imagine if I was searched and my phone was taken, it would be weird to have the dead body on my phone,” Ricky said, glancing up at Shane. “You’re pretty stupid for being a demon huh?”

“Whoa! Relax, I was just asking…” Ricky grunted glaring at the demon.

“You ask a lot of questions. In this business, you either know or you don’t, and you’re killed for the things you do know.”

“Well, I would stop asking questions when you stop answering them,” The demon retorted. Ricky was silent, trying to figure out something to bite back but inevitably giving in.

“Touché,” growled Ricky.

He walked over to the dumpster, putting trash over Dan’s body and slamming the dumpster shut. He delicately put the pictures into his front pockets and walked out to the front sidewalk.

“So, what are you planning to do? Why are you here?” Ricky asks as he sits down at a bench in front of the hotel. The bench faced the almost empty parking lot and road. The sky was a bright blue, it was almost a cloudless noon.

“I was sent here to watch a particular man that could make or break this world, what about you? What brings you to the historical city?” Shane said, standing in front of the bench. Ricky looked up at Shane, raising a brow and ignoring his question.

“And who might be that particular man?”

“Well, in this business buddy you either know or you don’t. And what ya do know, could kill you,” Shane answered, mocking him. Ricky glared at the entity, grinding his teeth then abruptly got up, looking away from the demon.

“I need to make a letter to the mayor. Don’t join me, as your mere presence irritates me. If you do I will most likely shoot you with a salt pellet-”

“You can’t control a demon, so don’t even try,” Hissed Shane suddenly, grabbing a hold of the man's face and turning it violently to face him. Ricky grabbed his wrist without a second thought and pried the hand off him. Holding his wrist Ricky stepped behind Shane’s arm, then placed his elbow onto his in and put them in a standing armbar.

“Touch me again, and I will kill you. Demon or not,” He sneered, holding him for a little longer before letting go and stepping back. “Why are you even following me? Why don’t you just leave me be?”

“You’re really oblivious, huh?” Shane said, turning and rubbing his arm. He glared at Ricky, “Time will tell when you get the answer.” Ricky sighed irritated at the taller being and turned. He made his way back into the hotel and into his room.

He grabbed some parchment from his luggage and slammed it onto the small desk in the corner of his room, opposite of the bloody clothes.

“I must truly be going crazy…” He muttered to himself.

“If you’re going to follow me at least make yourself useful and read out my texts,” Ricky snapped, not looking up as he grabbed a pen and ink and began to write out a letter.

“Well, the first one here says, ‘If you kill a man, I will end you first’, the next few are just some begging…” His voice trailed off as Ricky focused on his letter. It had to be perfect, and instill true fear into the man's heart. He had to let him know that if he did not have his way, he would not bat an eye to kill again.

It was ten minutes before he constructed the perfect paragraph. Ricky leaned back in his chair, finally tuning in to Shane.

“And maybe I should make a hot dog stand! We can sell hot dogs!”

“What the Hell?” Ricky turned over to him, raising his eyebrows confused.

“Oh, you’re paying attention to me again. You seemed busy so I started listing some good investments. Did you know the hot dog industry makes about-”

“I really don’t care. I’m not investing in hot dogs, and neither are you. You’re a demon! What would other demons think when they see you selling hot dogs?”

“They’re gonna think, ‘Wow! That dude has some really good hot dogs!’” Shane snickered as Ricky groaned. Ricky stood up and turned towards him.

“Why are you even here? What have I done to deserve this punishment?” Shane opened his mouth to answer but was promptly cut off by Ricky, “That was rhetorical!”

“Well, I'm gonna answer your first question. You’re being monitored by H.E.C., or Heaven’s Executive Committee. Whoever can catch their eye must be powerful in some way. Whether you do something to progress history, or you're literally an alien, it's gotta take a lot for H.E.C. to care. So, Hell sent me, a representative, to watch over you,” Shane explained. “We’ve been watching you for about… a decade I could say? I’m not sure, but at this point, I decided that I should probably reveal myself instead of being a creepy stalker.”

“Wait, you’ve been watching for ten years!” Ricky exclaimed.

“Yup, I’ve seen your every little choice you’ve made, every vase you’ve ever moved. You can say I know every little secret, every little intimate thing about you. I can be a valued friend Ricky, or I can be your worst nightmare. So what do ya say? Wanna team up?” Shane held out his hand for Ricky to shake in a friendly manner.

Ricky took in his whole form, the shadows bounced around, enhancing Shane’s form and giving off an almost ominous feeling. The longer he stared at the taller male the more he was able to see his devilish features. He had horns, and a thin tail flicked behind him. When he met his eyes, there was a gold tint in them.

“Want to make a deal?” Shane asked, his voice going deep enough to throw Ricky out of his trance.

He cleared his throat, “A deal? What are the specifics of this ‘deal’?” Shane lowered his hand.

“I help you, stick around and watch you, that sorta thing. And you just listen to my very few requests!” The demon exclaimed, giving him a smile.

“I want the specifics Long Legs, what type of requests will you be asking? I’m not a slave to anyone, even destiny won't shackle me,” He snapped. Shane chuckled, looking down at the man.

“I’m here for your protection and to watch you. I’m a demon! My words are set in stone.” Shane raised his hand again slowly and in turn Ricky grabbed his hand.

“You attempt to kill me or control me and the deal is off, alright?” Shane nodded and they shook hands.

Ricky turned and grabbed his parchment paper. He grabbed an envelope and shoved the paper in, putting in his pictures right after. He spun on his heel and walked over to the door, sparing a look at Shane who now looked more human than earlier.

“I’ll see you at the post office I suppose?”

“No… I don’t think you will. You see, Hell’s a busy place and I've got paperwork to do. See you tomorrow, buddy.” Ricky shook his head and turned to open his hotel’s door. When he turned back to see if Shane was watching him, the demon was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 {Hell's Keeper}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1376

> _"I will be remembered. Maybe not for the right reasons but I WILL be in history books damnit!"_

Shane walked the paths of Hell. He wore a casual suit and sunglasses that were gold rimmed. He walked on the dark maroon paths to a two story tall door. At his ankles the darkness swirled and pulled.

He attempted to bat them off as the door slowly creaked open to reveal a large throne hall. The room had a very tall ceiling where a few chandeliers hung. The sides of the room were pitch black, sometimes a shadow that looked like an arm would appear but then disappear.

The ceiling had plenty of unique designs. There was a white backdrop with dark oak carvings. The carving depicted plenty of nature’s beauties with the most prominent image being an apple tree.

The room was enveloped in an ambient light that would remind one of the full moon's light. 

At the end of the room was a throne. A african male sat, his brown eyes piercing. His hair was a messy afro with a neat silver crown on top. He wore a white trench coat with black leggings and dress shoes. He glowered as Shane entered the room with a smile.

“You directly disobeyed my orders,” The male growled. Shane held up his hands, giving a carefree smile.

“Well, I don’t think it’s disobeying if I was never listening in the first place Decker.” Shane stopped walking at ten feet away from the throne.

Decker stood from his throne, “I don’t think you truly understand. I told you not to watch, much less make contact with the Bergara boy!” Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. He glanced down at his watch and glanced back to the entrance door before turning and responding.

“Heaven wants him, aren’t you the least bit concerned? This is a boy who clearly isn't related to any angels up there and is a _murderer_! His kill number is in the double digits, and would probably be in the triples if we counted that gang he runs. Those funky eye creatures up there are up to something-”

“-and I’ll take care of it. There is nothing here you have to worry about; and I don’t want you to alert those damned angels. I’m sure a little talk with heaven’s keeper will settle this all just fine,” Decker cut in.

“But we both know that’s all a lie. Heaven is getting ready to vanquish our government and you know it. If they’re about to use killers on us, that means they’re at their last wit! They’re going mad and you have no plan to save our system do you?” He yelled.

“Will you just shut up! I have enough of a plan and I don’t need to share every damn segment of it with you now do I? You’re not the one that’s King!” Decker breathed heavily, taking a few seconds to process what he had just to Shane. There was a long minute of just breathing.

“You know there’s only one reason that you have that silly little crown atop your head, and that’s because of me,” Shane said, his voice low as he stalked up to Decker, “If it weren’t for me, you’d be beaten to a pulp. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have won. If it weren’t for me, you’d be dead!” Decker fell backward onto his throne, his eyes wide with terror.

Once Shane got to the throne he placed a foot on the seat and leaned forward, getting close to Decker’s face. He took off his sunglasses and watched the smaller demon with cold, black eyes.

“B-Back off!”

“What are you going to do if I continue to push you?” Shane asked, lifting a hand and holding Decker's chin. Decker dug his nails into the ends of the arm chair, “Are you going to… kill me?” The shadows traveled up the taller demon and went to his hand. 

“Don’t forget what I did for you and what I can do to you,” He seethed, the shadows traveled Decker. It swirled under his chin then around his neck, slowly tightening on the king. He choked, bringing his hands neck and clawing at it.

“Let… go…” Decker coughed out.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Shane hissed, leaning next to his ear.

“No!” He yelled between breaths. The shadows swirled down to his chest, squeezing like a boa constrictor. It went to his arms, pulling them away from his neck and forcing them to stick to the arm of the chair. Shane watched in amusement as he squirmed underneath him. The shadows went lower, wrapping all around him.

“Fine-I’m yours!” He shouted. Promptly the shadows disintegrated; leaving Decker gasping for air.

“Good boy,” Shane purred, kicking himself off the throne. “Now, I’m going out to get some work done on Bergara. He’s truly an interesting fellow.” He turned around and started to walk towards the entrance door to leave.

“Why?” Decker asked quietly, taking in a shuddering breath, “Why am I sitting here and you’re not? Why not just become… the King yourself?” Shane stopped and turned back to him.

“Because if you mess up, it won’t be on me.” The demon put on his sunglasses. “You’re just a puppet on my strings and nothing else.” With that he left the disgruntled king on his throne, still grasping tightly at the arms of his chair.

“Do you want me to keep an eye on him?” Asked a feminine voice from the shadows. The king slowly turned his head and saw his mistress form from the darkness on the side of the building.

She had black hair that traveled down to her waist. Two fangs protruded from her mouth and her tongue was divided in two. Her voice carried out with a lisp akin to a snake. She wore bright red lipstick and had black paint upon her tan skin. Her crescent eyes were green.

“And what exactly are you going to do Alexandra?” Sneered the king as he fixed his clothes. A blush of embarrassment was clear on his face. 

“Well darling…” The snake lady sauntered over to him, “I can do many things as you know. Stalk him, take him down perhaps.”

“That isn’t going to work, Shane is… is something else. That’s for absolute sure. A monster of many kinds. He wasn’t around to see Heaven’s fall. He’s young and naive, he’s very reckless. And the worst thing? He has nothing to lose. Those are the scariest people Alexandra. They can destroy an entire empire without hesitation.”

“All beings value life darling. If in the face of permanent death, he will surely bow to your words.”

“Perhaps so. You can try, it won’t hurt me or Hell. Bring him to his knees or to death.”

“Of course, anything for Hell’s rightful king.” Alexandra walked back into the shadows, her body dissolving. Decker rubbed his face with his hands. 

He wasn’t exactly how to proceed with the following days. Either ride out what Shane was doing or tell Heaven it was a rogue demon. Neither which seemed like a fantastic idea. Shane was right in a few regards. Decker had no plan to stop Heaven. He didn’t know where to even begin. He wasn’t even sure what Heaven’s tyrant was up to. 

Decker groaned. He knew full well Heaven was laughing at him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was powerless.

They had some hope though. His worst enemy and his best friend, Shane. If he were to exile him there were high chances Hell wouldn’t be alive for much longer. Shane was a man of many talents and being deceptive was one of his more prominent features.

Decker didn’t know what to do but he had to act fast. War is on the brink and with one little push Decker’s world as he knows it will fall apart. This isn’t mentioning what would happen to Earth in the process. It would be destroyed in the crossfire.

“We’ll fight with what we got,” Decker muttered to himself, defeated. “If war happens, so be it. Living in peace was never an option, not in Heaven’s eyes anyways.” He got up and walked over to the shadows.

He dissolved and transferred himself to his office. He needed to think without interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on Twit @TheWriterSpoke for updates and to see the small changes done.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Twit @TheWriterSpoke for updates and to see the small changes done.


End file.
